hbo_true_bloodfandomcom-20200216-history
Wade Cleary
| Last = | Appearances = 15 episodes (see below) | Status = | Age = Teenager | Born = 2000s | Place = Bon Temps, Louisiana | Profession = Student | Species= Human/Witch (possibly) | Powers= * All human abilities * Magic (possibly) | Family =*Brian Cleary - Father *Holly Cleary - Mother *Andy Bellefleur - Step-Father *Rocky Cleary - Brother *Adilyn Bellefleur - Step-Sister | Actor = Noah Matthews | Gender = }} Wade Cleary is wiccan Holly Cleary's son on the HBO original series True Blood. Played by American co-starring child actor Noah Matthews, Wade makes his debut on the episode , at the beginning of the series fifth season. Playing a recurring role through the series' fifth, sixth, and seventh seasons, Wade was last seen on the series' finale episode, , in the series' seventh, and final, season. __TOC__ Biography |-|Season 5= Wade and his brother Rocky return home from a hunting trip with their father when they find their mother Holly in bed with Andy Bellefleur. At Merlotte's, Holly gives Andy Bellefleur breakfast and tells him she has another surprise: an apology from her two sons. Wade apologizes for putting the nude picture of Andy on Facebook, while Rocky is harsh and unapologetic. Andy tells them that he will treat Holly right, and they share a handshake. |-|Season 6= Rocky and his brother are introduced to Adilyn by their mother. Rocky and Wade, were seen at the wake when Bill walks in. They are seen backing up the way into the dining room. Adilyn is sitting in the Bellefleur house miserable and upset, when Holly's two sons Rocky and Wade come with a fifth of whiskey, offering to take Adilyn's mind off her terrible day. Adilyn decides to come along with them. At the Bon Temps Cemetery, Rocky sits on a stone half drunk while Adilyn and Wade make out on the grass. Eric comes and glamours the brothers to not remember seeing him or Adilyn today before sending them away. |-|Season 7= Adilyn mentions to Jessica Hamby that she has a crush on him. Adilyn and Wade help the town clean up Bellefleure's. Vince arrives and tells everyone they shouldn't be Sam's janitors while he drives off out of town. Maxine then screams in the kitchen after finding a pile of bodies in the Freezer. Vince then decides to tell everyone their "Mayor" Sam Merlotte is a Shapeshifter.He also uses this to create doubt about Sam and Andy and the implants the idea in everyone that Andy and Sam are working with the Vampires. After being asked what should be done Vince thinks they need to "arm up." Adilyn reads Deputy Kevin's girlfriend's thoughts and hears her say she knows where a ton of guns are (police station). She grabs Wade's arm and tells him they need to leave now. As the civilians in Bellefluer's start breaking chairs and tables to gather wood for stakes Adilyn and Wade sneak out. In Bon Temps Adilyn and Wade arrive the police station and warns Kenya that Vince's mob will eventually be coming there looking for weapons. Kenya takes them to the armory and they grab all the guns in an attempt to get them out of the station to Wade's Truck. Before they can get them out to the truck, Vince's mob shows up and they try to talk their way into getting the guns. Kenya stops them and says no matter what they can't just take the guns. It's when one of Vince's vigilante group members and Kenya's friend convokes Kenya that all Andy does is walk all over her and she should help them. Adilyn tries to intervene but then is shut up when Maxine questions what Adilyn is since technically she should still be a newborn, to which Maxine points out as another fucked up thing about the town.Kenya ends up trying to handcuff Adilyn but fails when Adilyn uses her light to throw Kenya across the room. As Adilyn and Wade are detained Jessica tries to call Andy at the Sheriff station as she doesn't know the Station is being overrun then she tries Sookie but none answers their phone. Adilyn and Wade are still in the jail cell. Wade is concerned about his brother. Adilyn tells him he's going to be okay and that she thinks his mom will be okay as well. Wade asks if she thinks "They'll" be okay. Adilyn then asks if she can tell him a secret and then tells him they made out once Wade says he'd remember something like that and Adilyn tells him it really happened, he was just glamoured into forgetting it. Wade tells Adilyn that's the best news he's heard in a long time and they move in to kiss only to be stopped when Andy and Jessica arrive to get them out. Andy doesn't see them but Jessica did Adilyn asks her not to say anything and Jessica says she wont. Wade and Adilyn are giggling together on the steps. At Sookies house for a party. As Andy, Jason, Jessica, Sookie and others are making their way down the stairs, Andy asks Wade where Holly is. He replies that she's in the next room. As Jason passes them, he tells Wade and Adilyn that if they are " fucking " , then it was going to have to stop. Confused, the two teenagers follow the others into the living room. Andy then proposes to Holly and she accepts. Adilyn and Wade then look at each other, stunned. Andy groggily walks out of his bedroom and overhears muffled gasps coming from Adilyn's room. Concerned, he barges into her room to find her in bed with Wade .Enraged, he chases Wade out of the house, while yelling at him and calling him names and threatening to do him harm if he catches him also Wade is naked while running out of the house. The commotion wakes up Holly, who comes to her son's defense. Andy warns Wade to stay away from his daughter. Wade declares that he loves Adilyn, who happily reciprocates. Holly angry at Andy for yelling and chasing Wade takes Wade home, attempting to shield his bare ass from public view. Andy and Holly arrive back his house after talking it out about their kids at Bellefleurs. He yells for Adilyn and Wade. With no answer, Andy continues to call for them, telling them that they need to have a talk about their relationship, and that he promises not to lose his temper. With sill no answer, Andy angrily demands Adilyn to come down the stairs. Instead, Holly's other son Rocky appears and tells them that Adilyn and Wade went off to be alone. When asked where they went, Rocky replies that he's been sworn to secrecy. With Andy close to losing his temper again, Holly takes over the interrogation. Not wanting to play games, she states "Rocky honey, you know that I love you. I do,but I'll gut you if I have to. Now where the FUCK did they go?!" Shaken by his mother's outburst, he stammers that Adilyn and Wade were hiding out at Fort Bellefleur. Andy and Holly immediately leave for the tree house. At Fort Bellefleur Violet sniffing out Adilyn, tracks her and Wade to the tree house and witnesses the two making out. Violet calls out for Adilyn and asks if they could talk. Being familiar with Violet, Adilyn is not worried. Violet shows amusement at the young lovers sneaking away from home, but reminds them that Adilyn is a fairy, and being out in the open at night makes them both sitting ducks for rabid Hep-V vampires. Adilyn replies that they will get in trouble if they return home, so Violet offers to take them to a secret place where they'll be safe from vampires and the prying eyes of their parents. They jump at the chance to be alone . Violet convinces them both to leave their cell phones so that Andy, the sheriff, cannot trace their location. Andy and Holly arrive at Fort Bellefleur in his police cruiser to find that there is no one there. However, they know that Adilyn and Wade had been there because Holly's ex-husband Brian's truck is parked near the tree house. Andy calls Adilyn's cell phone, which begins to ring from the empty tree house. latter Violet enters a huge grand mansion with Wade and Adilyn in tow. The teenagers are thoroughly impressed with the fancy surroundings, complete with wall portraits, chandeliers, mounted animals, and red velvet furniture. As Violet leads them through the mansion, she lays it on very thick about how she is moved by Adilyn and Wade's forbidden love, and mentions that when she was their age, she frequently committed incest with her brother, too. Adilyn and Wade are visibly freaked out by this comment, as they obviously do not consider themselves to be siblings. Violet leads them into a round bedroom filled with various lubricants and sophisticated sex toys, including a leather sling, handcuffs, nipple clamps, whips, and several strap-ons and dildos. The two inexperienced teenagers look completely lost as they stare in awe at the implements. Violet announces that she's going to go to ground for the day, and tells Adilyn and Wade that they may stay as long as they wish. With sincere gratitude, Adilyn thanks Violet. In response, Violet tells them to enjoy their time together, and leaves the bedroom. Latter Adilyn and Wade are kneeling in front of each other on the bed in their underwear, surrounded by dildos and other toys, and are awkwardly discussing the amount of lube to use. Having no knowledge of these devices, they decide to look for something else to use. As they fumble about, Adilyn hears Wade's thoughts that reveal that he is not into all of this, and only wishes to satisfy her desires. She excitedly tells him that she's not into any of it either, and that she was only going along with it because she assumed that Wade was more experienced. He confesses that he had been a virgin before he was with her and she tell shim she was a virgin before she was with him also Relieved, they make love without using Violet's "accessories". Latter Violet awakens and greets Adilyn and Wade, who are still in bed together. She casually picks up the furry handcuffs laying on the table. Adilyn tells her that they didn't use her sex toys. Violet replied that that was alright, because they were going to use them now. She suddenly bares her fangs. Wade leaps up to shield Adilyn, but Violet effortlessly tosses him aside like a rag doll. In a flash, Violet handcuffs Adilyn to the bed post. Adilyn's terror wakes Jessica at once, who immediately races out of the Compton house. Bill awakes and calls out for Jessica, but it's too late. After Jason gets a text from Violet of Jessica hanging by her arms as she was taken when trying to save Adilyn and Wade he and Hoyt's girlfriend Brigette go to save them. Jason exits the car and cautiously enters the mansion. Violet ambushes him at vampire speed and pins him down with her foot on a stairwell. In a blink, she binds and gags Jason at vampire speed and throws him into the round bedroom where she is keeping her other captives Jessica Wade and Adilyn. She asks him menacingly if he wants to see what medieval revenge looks like. In the bedroom, Adilyn, Wade and Jessica are bound and gagged to various archaic implements of torture. She then chains Jason to a large, wooden X device at vampire speed. Violet then dramatically prances around the room, and begins to detail her plans for torture and killing. She states that she will begin with Wade, in order to force Adilyn to watch her lover be tortured to death with thumbscrews and have his skull crushed with a crank. Next, she tells Adilyn that she will mutilate her with a breast ripper. As Jessica grunts from behind her gag in anger, Violet makes her way over to her while adding that she will kill the Faerie by finally getting to drain her slowly. Violet then turns Jessica around to face the fireplace; Jessica screams in agony from her silver chains. From the fireplace, Violet picks up a red-hot poker that is shaped like a phallus. She tells Jessica that since she enjoys sex so much despite her hymen regenerating after every act, then perhaps she will enjoy being penetrated with the poker every 10 minutes for the next several days. At this point, Violet turns her rage onto Jason, maniacally rambling about how she just wanted her pet not to think or feel, but to simply worship her.(Violet is very angry at Jason and Jessica because while with Violet Jason slept with Jessica and poor Wade and Adilyn got caught in the middle). Hoyt suddenly appears at the bedroom entrance and shoot hers in the heart in mid-sentence. She slowly begins to disintegrate before exploding in a bloody mess as she meets the true death. Hoyt stands frozen while Jason, still muffled by his gag, tells Hoyt to unchain him, adding "Nice shot, Bubba." Hoyt unchains Jason, and then unchains a hysterical Adilyn, while Jason unchains Jessica from her painful silver chains, who then collapses in pain. Once free, Adilyn runs over to help Wade and frees him and kisses him. Wade is seen sitting next to Adilyn at Sookie's Thanksgiving dinner in 2014. Gallery Images Wade_Cleary.jpg Adilyn_and_wade.png RockyAdylinWadeDeadmeat.png Wade_s7_image.png Appearances Season 5 *"Turn! Turn! Turn!" *"Sunset" Season 6 *"In the Evening" *"Dead Meat" *"Life Matters" *"Radioactive" Season 7 *"Jesus Gonna Be Here" *"I Found You" *"Fire in the Hole" *"Death is Not the End" *"Lost Cause" *"Karma" *"May Be the Last Time" *"Almost Home" *"Love is to Die" *"Thank You" Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Humans